que sera de mi sin ti
by MoN cArTeR
Summary: cuando aquel sentimiento nuevo para ti te aterra comentes la mayor estupides, un error mucho dolor
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer, la historia esta basada en un hecho real que aun no termina y es solo de mi propiedad… se requiere permiso del autor para poder publicarla en cualquier otro sitio.**_

_**(**__**Recomendaciones: lean esta historia escuchando "Lo Noto" y después pongan la de "Si no te tengo aquí" ambas de "Hombres G" es el antes y el después de todo esto)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Que será de mí sin ti**

Antes creía nunca enamorarme, que eso del amor era una completa estupidez y que las personas que decían estar enamoradas eran mas que tontos. Pero ahora todo es distinto yo… yo no se que es lo que esta pasando, el me quito el sueño se adueño de mi mente por completo y ahora ya no se que hacer pues el ya no esta conmigo pero antes de seguir permítanme platicarle como fue que el se fue de mi lado.

_Flash-back_

_Hace ya un mes que me mude a un pueblito muy nublado, llamado forks y pues entre la escuela preparatoria donde me hice de muchos amigos y uno que otro enemigo pero lo que en realidad me encanto de la escuela era aquel chico alto y con ese tono tan extraño en su alborotado cabello. La primera vez que hablamos fue porque unos de sus pocos amigos me fue a hablar diciendo que su tonto amigo cobarde no se atrevía la verdad me apeno eso pero accedí a hablar con el._

_-Perdona a mis amigos siempre son así.-Dijo nervioso_

_-No te preocupes me llamo Bella Swan y tu?-Dije sonriente ofreciéndole mi mano_

_-Edward Cullen mucho gusto.-Estrecho mi mano y se puso mas rojo_

_-Mucho gusto disculpa pero llevo algo de prisa dame tu correo o tu numero para mantenernos en contacto.-Le dije sacando mi teléfono_

_-OK pero solo el numero ya que casi no abro mi correo.-Escribí su numero y su correo después de eso me despedí de el la verdad estaba apenada pero mas feliz de por fin conocer aquel chico _

_Los días transcurrieron y fueron los días mas maravillosos para mi Edward era un hombre divertido y le gustaba la música clásica la verdad nunca me lo imagine el fue el único al que le conté mi vida al que le dije mi mayor dolor que había tenido a mis 17 años._

_Un día sentados en una banca en el estacionamiento comenzamos a jugar, ambos encontramos nuestros puntos débiles y comenzamos a molestarnos después todo paso rapito sentí sus labios sobre los míos nos besamos con desesperación y con algo que yo realmente había sentido después nos separamos y fue como el murmuro "Es lo que querías no?"._

_Yo me separe de le aunque no quería y me asusto ese sentimiento no sabia que hacer solo sabia una cosa, que quería besarlo de nuevo y sentirlo cerca de mi. Pero fui muy cobarde me dio miedo aquel sentimiento le pedí que no me hablara hasta que mi mente se aclarara y el solo me dijo "te esperare lo que sea necesario solo no pienses mucho"_

_La verdad yo no lo cumplí ni aguante mucho y le hable el solo me sonrió y platicamos como si ese beso no hubiera pasado la verdad a veces nos dábamos uno que otro beso hasta que un 10 de noviembre el me pidió hablar yo accedí._

_-Dime de una vez que quieres de mi?.-Me sorprendió eso yo nunca había tenido nada serio y mucho menos me gustaba estar con una persona mucho tiempo_

_-No te entiendo?.-Estaba sorprendida_

_-Yo quiero algo serio Te Quiero y no quiero seguir así.-Me tomo el rostro y me miro_

_-Sabes que yo igual te quiero.-Le dije y eso sonrió sin felicidad _

_-Que quieres de mi seguir así o ser algo mas?.-Me tomo del rostro yo no sabia que decirle me miro y después de un gran momento me soltó y se alejo_

_-Solo se que te Quiero a ti.-El sonrió y me beso_

_Desde ese momento algo en mi despertó el me pidió que si algún momento yo ya no lo quería o me gustaba otra persona se lo hiciera saber y yo igual se lo pedí y fue como nuestro noviazgo se hizo oficial. Las horas se convirtieron en días y los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, no me podía separar de el, cuando no estaba con el estaba con mis amigos y si no estaba con ellos estaba en clases. Era algo nuevo para mi y aquel sentimiento y ruido que salio de mi pecho comenzó a asustarme creo que había llegado el sentimiento del que siempre había criticado me empecé alejar de el por miedo de que supiese de eso._

_Las vacaciones llegaron viaje a pasar con mi madre el año nuevo y no lo vi el me marcaba pero como mi madre era una loca nunca me permitió contestarle hasta que un día cansada de los días de mi madre decidí mandarle un mensaje, el enseguida me marco y me sentí de lo mas feliz de escuchar su voz._

_Pero ese miedo se apodero de mi y intente ocultar esa emoción después de eso regrese a la escuela y cometí el mayor error de mi vida cortarlo por miedo a que el no sintiera lo mismo por mi. El solo me dijo un "esta bien" y se fue desde ese día me arrepentí de todo ese sentimiento siguió y fue cuando me di cuenta que el también me amaba y que fui una tonta por haber decidió por los dos sin antes haber hablado pero fue ese entupido miedo._

_Flash-back-end_

Hace unos días platique con uno de sus amigo el me dijo que Edward había sufrido y que en el tiempo que ya llevaban siendo amigo el nunca se había enamorado así de una chica como lo hizo conmigo y que la verdad lo hice sufrir y el aunque moría de ganar de regresar conmigo no lo haría. Yo le mande un mensaje pidiéndole hablar el acepto y la platica fue esta:

-Perdóname Edward yo… no quería hacerte sufrir.-El solo asistió.-Por favor dime que me odias por haberte hecho esto

-No te puedo odiar porque te amo pero lo hecho, hecho esta.-Lo abrace

-Por favor déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo volvamos a intentarlo.-El negó

-Perdóname pero no puedo.-asistí y nos despedimos mi corazón no se dio por vencido

Pero las veces que lo intente solo había negativas el escondía algo y no sabia que era su miraba me lo decía y es que si se cuando el me oculta algo lo se por su mirada pero la verdad no sabia que era un día me mando un mensaje

"_**Mira si de alguna manera te lastimoso es porque yo quiera pero entiende que ya no quiero ser tu péndejo y no me gusta tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces"**_

Me dolió pero lo tenia que aceptar yo fui la culpable yo había causado y la verdad dolía lo tenia que aceptar esto era demasiado si tan solo pudiera haber una posibilidad para regresar el tiempo lo haría y así podríamos estar juntos de nuevo. Como decirle a mi corazón que ya nunca regresaras?

Un día su amiga Ángela vino y me alego la verdad no sabia porque tanto su coraje hacia mi hasta que me dijo que por mi culpa su amigo había sufrido y el no era mi pendejo, lo que me hizo enojar fue que una de sus amigas le dijo "Ya no vale la pena el ya va andar conmigo" no se los demostré, cuando me fui de ahí me sentía destrozada hacia no poco terminamos se supone que me amaba como era posible que fuera andar con ella ahora, que acaso ya no me amaba?. Le fui a decir cegada por el coraje que no mandara a sus amigas a decirme de cosas yo sabia lo que había hecho y que ya habíamos hablado y que su conquista no tenia que irme a decir nada porque no me conocía y que se supone que nuestra relación fue de dos. El enojado me dijo que no sabia nada que el no había mandado a nadie y que no tenia a ninguna conquista yo aun enojada le dije que yo no iba a dejar de luchar por el y que no me importaba nada el solo asistió y se fue me enoje pero mas que enojada estaba triste por lo que esa tipa me dijo aunque sabia que no era nada de el no deje pasar esa idea de que el algún día tendría que salir con alguien y ser feliz.

Los días pasan cada que lo veo esa herida se abre mas y mas, pero se que nunca cerrara así que ya no intento nada lo que fue ya no será y es verdad el ya no estará mas conmigo.

- Espero algún día no muy lejano les pueda seguir contando de esta historia que solo tiene principio pero no un fin -

_**continuara…**_

**(Dato curioso: Quiero agregar que el tenia su carácter, era celoso, pero para ella, él no tenía ningún problema si discutían y todo pero nada que no se arreglara con un abrazo y un profundo beso ambos estaban enamorados hasta la estupidez cometida eso es todo)**

**Perdonen que les muestre esta historia así pero en verdad no se en que acaba puedo decirles que es algo que pasa en la vida real, espero les guste y por favor no me maten simplemente que aun esto no acaba o no tiene un fin o simplemente no queremos abrir los ojos y saber que todo esto ha terminado. **

**Bye Bye Love **

**Mon Carter**


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo al Tiempo:

Amarme de la forma que sea, es un buen comienzo para seguirles platicando que fue de mi vida después de que el se fue. Mi estupido miedo se fue y ahora Edward y yo somos buenos amigos aunque si es extraño en esos momentos en los que recuerdas el pasado pero de ahí todo va normal. Han pasado 10 meses desde que termine con Edward y todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

Solo quiero decirles que mi mala suerte sigue y es que antes de Edward todos los chicos que me gustaban era Fresas "todas mías" eso cambio cuando el apareció en mi vida y ahora que somos solo amigos regreso eso.

Todo empezó este semestre en la preparatoria apareció un chico llamado Jasper un chico realmente sexy debo admitirlo pero todo un payaso que se cree el mas guapo del colegio, sus amigos Demetri otro payaso y Alec un chico súper buena onda son parte de esto yo no quería fijarme en el pero mi debilidad gano ellos son jugadores de Americano y se imaginaran que cuerpazo tienen Edward los odia y la verdad lo entiendo.

Yo empecé hablarle a Alec ese chico es todo un amor el anda con Jane y una chica realmente extraña ella al igual que Alice Rose y Tania son porristas yo por mi torpeza simplemente las acompaño a sus entrenamientos y a los partidos y es cuando el apareció en la típica fiesta de principio de semestre cuando se presenta al nuevo capitán. Mi amiga Rose la capitana de las porristas dice que el Jasper es hermano de Emmett McCarty su novio y que viene de los Ángeles, no se porque no se quedo allá.

Es frustrante poder decirles lo que sentí en ese momento pero es imposible dejar de sentirlo ese chico es realmente apuesto en su mirada deja ver a verdadero Jasper McCarty pero cuando sonríe es cuando caes ante el.

Flash-Back

-No me pondré eso, Estas loca?, ni siquiera me queda soy una flaca sin chiste.-Alice y Rose querían ponerme un mini vestido negro

-Flaca sin chiste? Déjame te digo que eres hermosa y tienes un cuerpazo que lo escondes con esos pantalones y esas playeras.-Me puse roja y fue el momento en el que Alice acabo de ponerme el mini vestido

-Listo ya estamos ahora vamos que la fiesta debe ir empezando.-Salimos de la habitación y así era la casa iba llenándose y es que a mi no me gusta la atención pero por desgracia a mis amigas si.

-Pero que belleza viene ahí-Demetri dijo al ver bajar a Alice

-Cállate y anda vamos a recibir a tus invitados.-Salimos al patio principal y los autos iban llegando

Rose y Emmett se preparaban para la presentación Alice y Demetri estaban recibiendo a los invitados y yo sentada acá en este rincón con mi primer vaso de la noche. Estas fiestas no me gustaban pero era obligada a asistir.

La casa se lleno y Rose llamo a todos a que salieran al patio trasero para la presentación yo no entendía nada de eso así que me quede adentro buscando otra copa.

-Hola chicos gracias por asistir como sabrán este es mi ultimo semestre y me encantaría presentarles al nuevo capitán del equipo, mi hermano Jasper.-Se escucharon aplausos y gritos luego esa voz que hizo que mi atención se fuera directo a su dueño

-Hola no me conocen porque yo no estaba aquí en este pueblo pero con el tiempo a ver quien me puede conocer más.-Eso me molesto pero cuando lo vi me quede como tonta

Tenia un sonrisa seductora y su mirada tan penetrante, un cuerpo escultural, ese hombre era realmente sexy lo mire directamente y chocamos miradas en ese momento me di la vuelta y me fui con el Mike Newton que estaba en la música ahí me quede con el medio escondida.

No dejaba de pensar en el en su mirada en su sonrisa mi mente solo pasaba imágenes de el y es que ese chico era mucho mas guapo que Emmett bueno en mi punto de vista porque según Rose el mas guapo era su Emm.

-Que pasa Bells?.-A mike no se le iba nada.-Porque estas escondida?

-No estoy escondida, sabes que no me gusta estar entre mucha gente.-El solo negó y siguió en lo suyo, era parte de la verdad

Ahí estuve hasta que mi adorada amiga Alice me fue a buscar yo no quería salir de ahí pero ella me obligo me llevo donde estaban Emm, Rose, Alec, Jane, y Demetri cuando llegamos ellos estaban platicando de no se que cuando llegue Emmett comenzó con sus bromas de como me veía de que mi peinado de que si había sido la barbie de su Rose y no se que mas.

-Por cierto porque no te vi en la presentación donde te metiste?.-Yo solo alce mis hombros

-Estaba adentro sirviendo otra copa pero claro que escuche.-Ellos rieron

-Si con eso de que Bells ya se volvió toda una alcohólica.-Dijo Alec

-Calla no soy alcohólica solo tenia sed.-Y comenzamos a reírnos todos

-Interrumpo?.-Esa maldita voz era sexy

-Como crees hermanito ven te presento.-Emm se paro y abrazo a su hermano.-Mira ellos son Alice y Demetri, Alec y Jane, ya conoces a mi chica Rose.

-Cuñado!.-Rose rió

-Y ella es mi pequeña y hermosa amiga Bella.-Estire mi mano y el la tomo

-Un placer.-Aparte de sexy caballeroso que mas hace bien este chico?

-Igualmente.-Me levante.-Con permiso iré por otra copa

-Alcohólica.-Dijo Alec

-Te acompaño.-Dijo Jasper y todos empezaron con sus niñerías solo asistí y camine

Llegue a la barra y serví Vodka no sabia lo que el quería o si es que tomaba.

-Tu que quieres?.-Le pregunte

-Mmm Vodka igual pero yo lo sirvo.-Le deje la botella y me senté.-Ahora platicame de ti

-Que quieres saber?.-Me puse nerviosa

-Mmm no se, tienes novio?.-Pregunto

-Tenia ahora me gusta esta soltera.-Reí y el solo frunció el seño

-En que semestre vas?.-Pregunto

-En tercer semestre y tu a que semestre entras?.-Le pregunte

-Igual.-me miraba fijamente

Voltee a la puerta y vi que Edward iba llegando con todos sus amigos el me vio y se acerco a mi, yo solo sonreí y me pare

-Discúlpame un momento.-Le dije a Jasper.-Edward pensé que no vendría

-Como iba a faltar.-Me abrazo.-Te vez hermosa

-Gracias.-Me puse roja.-Tu… también te vez bien raro en ti

-jaja graciosa.-Recordé a Jasper

-Ven te presento a su hermano de Emmett, Jasper el es Edward Cullen, Edd El es Jasper McCarty.-Jasper estiro su mano

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Edward

-Si igual.-Y se sentó eso fue muy grosero pero no le tome importancia

-Ahora te veo iré a saludar.-Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Quien es ese tal Edd?.-Dijo Jasper cuando me senté

-Es un amigo.-El lo miraba y yo también.

La platica entre Jasper y yo no fue de gran importancia solo me hizo preguntas a mi y yo las contestaba con mas preguntas sus respuestas eras cortantes pero cuando me preguntaba se notaba un interés que ni yo comprendía.

Después de mi platica con el, me levante y me fui a bailar con Alice .Rose y Tania después fui a platicar con Edward y también bailamos ya no sentía ese hueco en mi pecho creo que si lo nuestro no funciono es mejor una relación de amigos.

La fiesta paso rápido no vi a Jasper el resto de la noche hasta que esta termino subí a dormir a la habitación de Alice y el estaba recargado en el pasillo.

-Hey Mmm que tal te la pasaste?-Le pregunte

-No tan bien algunas chicas de este pueblo son tan fáciles otras tontas y una que otra estupida.-No me gusto nada lo que dijo

-Entonces regresa a los Ángeles yo creo allá si hay de las que tu quieres.-reí.-Bueno iré a dormir adiós.

Pase enfrente de el y el me agarro de mi brazo.

-Te voy a decir una cosa Isabella no me gusto nada como te portaste hoy debes saber que ese tal Edd no me gusta nada y lo quiero lejos de ti.-Que le sucedía a este chico?

-Disculpa?-El sonrió y yo me solté

-Ya te dije Isabella.-El se acerco a mi y intento a besarme, yo lo empuje y me metí al cuarto de Alice

No se que le pasaba a este tonto chico, yo no supe que hacer intente dormir pero me fue imposible a las 7:30 decidí irme a mi casa salí y no había nadie en el pasillo la casa estaba siendo limpiada por las señoras de aseo me despedí de ellas, Salí y subí a mi auto y maneje a mi casa estaba mareada y decidí orillarme y respirar un poco.

-_buenos días a todo el pueblo de forks hoy como siempre es un día nublado pero los llenaremos de buena música acá les dejamos a Backstreet Boys con siberia.-_Al escuchar la canción comencé a relajarme ellos eran uno de mis grupos favoritos y sus canciones eran realmente geniales le subí todo el volumen y recargue mi cabeza en el asiento no pude evitar recordar a Edward aquella tarde en el prado

Cerré mis ojos y prendí el aire tenia frió, no se si me quede dormida o no se pero solo recuerdo que tocaron la ventanilla fue cuando me exalte y vi que era Jasper el que estaba ahí parado alado de mi fabuloso Ashton Marty negro baje la ventanilla

-Estas bien?.-Pregunto y yo decidí abrir la puerta

-Si estoy bien solo… necesitas algo?.-Pregunte

-Solo respondes con preguntas?.-Reí

-No pero me sorprende verte acá.-Temblé-Quieres subir tengo frió

-Si Claro.-Cerré la puerta y el rodeo en seguida el auto

-Que haces a la mitad de la carretera?.-Me miro y yo acomode el asiento para poder acostarme

-Estoy cruda y necesitaba un momento sola, hay varias cosas que debía aclarar, solo unas cosas que volaban por mi mente.-Cerré mis ojos.-Y tu que haces aquí?

-Humm… iba a mi casa y vi tu auto.-Dije un "vaya"

_-Ahora seguimos con mas temas esto es algo The Beatles "__love__ me do".-_esa era una grandiosa canción

-Si quieres puedes seguir tu camino yo siempre suelo estar aquí y aparte no falta mucho para mi casa.-La verdad yo no sabia que estaba haciendo el así que abrí mis ojos y lo vi mirándome

-Eres extraña.-Yo reí y el hizo cara de "que le sucede"

-No soy extraña, simplemente no soy la típica "chica" de los Ángeles.-El sonrió

Estuvimos platicando hasta que vi en el tablero que eran las 9:40 debía apurarme porque tenia que ir a casa de Rose a no se que pero si no llegaba a tiempo me mataría.

-Oye debo irme.-Le dije y el asistió y me despedí de el, espere a que subiera a su auto y arranque

Llegue a mi casa a bañarme y a comer algo luego tome las llaves y Salí corriendo a casa de Rose sabia que iba tarde pero aun tenia esperanza de llegar.

.

.

.

-Bells llegas justo a tiempo.-Rose me recibió en la puerta

-Lo se pensé que no llegaría.-Ella rió y caminamos al comedor

-Te dije que comeremos hoy con Emmett y Jasper verdad?.-Porque nunca me decía las cosas?

-No, no me dijiste nada.-Ella paso sus dedos por su rubia y larga cabellera

-Sorry bueno entonces quiero platicar antes contigo y quiero que me ayudes a cocinar ya que solo seremos los 4 así que vamos al supermercado.-Tomo su bolsa y salimos

Subimos al auto y ella iba platicando algo sobre la fiesta yo solo tenia la vista al frente estaba cansada y lo que menos quería era hacerle algo a mi "bebe".

-Yo no se quien la invito es una completa zorra mira que quererme robar mi puesto luego intentar algo con Emmett y como mi Emm no la pelo ahora va detrás de Jasper.-Fue ahí donde le empecé a poner atención

-Como esta eso de que me perdí?.-Le pregunte

-Si ayer cuando tu estabas con Edd la estupida de Lauren se fue tras de Jasper no sabes que coraje hizo mi Emm pero lo mas gracioso es que Jasper la empujaba y no se a quien veía con tanta atención lo único que se es que el estaba viendo a alguien mas y esa persona estaba haciendo algo porque el estaba enojado y mira que mi cuñado para enojarse por alguien es muy difícil es mas fácil que el haga enojar en serio.-Yo solo alce mis hombros y reí

-Seguro Jasper caerá con Lauren si no es por conciente es por tarado.-Reí a carcajada

-Emm dice que ustedes dos hacen linda pareja.-Me dijo y yo me puse roja

-Como crees Rose, el decía lo mismo de Edward y de mi y mira como resulto, no para nada el tiene diferentes gustos.-Me estacione y baje

-Quiero cocinar lasaña y Humm que mas no se Bells que me recomiendas?.-Reí y comencé a tomar ingredientes

.

.

.

-Listo.-Yo cociné todo ella solo me ayudo a picar y eso

-Por eso te amo sabes que eres la mejor cocinera?-Reí y sonó el timbre.-Deben ser ellos

Ella corrió a la puerta a abrir y yo mientras le daba los últimos detalles a el postre pay de limón, lo metí al congelador y revise la lasaña.

-Si amor no sabes Bells me ayudo con la comida.-Dijo Rose

-Gracias Bells ahora se que no terminare en el hospital.-Bromeo Emm

-Grosero.-Dijo Rose

-Hola Bella.-Jasper se veía guapísimo con esa camisa de cuadros azul pegada y ese pantalón de mezclilla con sus tenis Niké, estaba podidamente sexy.

-Hola, aun no esta la lasaña pero quieren tomar algo.-Rose camino y sirvió copas del cóctel de vodka que preparo

-Vamos a la sala mientras esta la lasaña si?.-Caminamos a la sala

Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin importancia Emmett le hizo burla y apostó con Jasper acerca de Lauren, Emm estaba seguro de que el acabaría andando con ella.

-Es la payaso alrevez.-Dijo Emm

-Porque alrevez?.-Pregunto Jasper

-Porque en vez de ponerse los globos en las pompas se los pone en los pechos.-Rose y yo reímos a morir y Jasper me veía

Mi teléfono sonó era Edward no sabia que quería pero debía contestarle talvez necesitaba algo urgente.

-Con permiso.-Me levante y fui a la cocina.-Bueno?

-_Bells donde estas? Vamos al cine si?.-_Yo sonreí

-No puedo Edd comeré con Rose que te parece el viernes, saliendo de la escuela nos vamos si?

_-OK entonces el viernes es una promesa eh? Te veo mañana en la escuela cuídate te quiero_

-OK igual cuídate Edd te quiero bye.-Sonreí

-Se ve que sientes algo especial por el.-Me asuste al escuchar a Jasper.-Te quiero bye jaja

-Necesitas algo?.-Dije molesta

-Si quiero que te alejes de ese chico OK?.-Yo rei a carcajada y Sali

Después de eso el se puso serio y me senti incomoda en la comida Emm y Rose como siempre de empalagosos y Jasper no me quitaba la mirada de encima, después de recoger la mesa jugamos "verdad o Reto"

-Bien, Bells verdad o reto?.-Pregunto Emmett

-Verdad!.-Conteste

-Aun amas a Edward?-Rose le pego un manotazo.-Auch!

-Si.-Emm empezó con sus bromas

-OK sigamos Jasper verdad o reto?.-Dijo Rose

-Reto.-Contesto sin pensarlo

-Yo… yo.-Dijo Emmett

-Dale un beso en la boca a Bella.-Yo alegue

-No eso no es justo el reto es para el.-No termine porque sentí los labios de Jasper

Enseguida me aleje se torno incomodo el resto de la noche eran las 8:20 y me excuse diciendo que tenia que preparar mis cosas para la escuela, Rose no me alego y me sentí rara Emm me cargo y dio muchas vueltas en el aire.

-OK me voy adiós.-Me despedí de los tres pero con Jasper me sentí extraña

.

.

.

_Adelanto del próximo Cáp._

_-Espera debemos hablar.-Dijo tomando mi brazo_

_-No puedo mañana si te veo OK?.-Subí a mi auto y arranque_

_._

_._

_._

**OK les dije que debía esperar a que pasara algo importante para que yo les platicara que seguía después de que Edward se alejo de Bella pues acá esta un Chico nuevo y un amigo a su lado espero en verdad que les guste y espero con muchas ganas sus Reviews**

**Bye Bye Love **

**Mon Carter**


	3. Chapter 3

**La fiesta:**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, Rose me las pagaría y acerca de Edward no lo alejaría de mi era mi amigo. Me desperté y me duche me puse unos jeans y una camisa escotada porque vi que seria un día soleado, tome mi mochila y baje a tomar un poco de jugo Salí y subí a mi auto.

Cuando llegue aun no llegaba nadie así que decidí leer un poco y escuchar algo de música para relajarme un poco.

-Típico de Bells lectura y buena música por las mañanas.-Dijo Edd recargado en la ventanilla abrí la puerta y lo abrace

-Edd cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?.-Le pregunte

-Acabo de llegar vi tu auto y me acerque.-Sonrió

Baje mis cosas y cerré el auto y nos fuimos a sentar a las bancas de la entrada estábamos muy entrados en nuestra platica que no nos dimos cuenta a hora se lleno el estacionamiento.

-Debo ir a clases te veo al rato vale?.-El asistió y me acompaño a mi salón

-Te extrañare jeje adiós.-Se fue y yo entre a mi primer clase que era Biología entre y me senté hasta el rincón.-El maestro entro y me saludo

Me puse los audífonos y saque mi cuaderno y me puse a rayar, la clase paso rápido, cuando me di cuenta tenia 3 horas libres tome una para almorzar y las otras dos decidí ir al campo.

Camino al campo cerca de la biblioteca escuche unas voces y pare no quería se inoportuna.

-Vamos Jazz vamos a mi casa ahorita.-Esa era Lauren le reconocía la voz de zorra

-Ya te dije que no Lauren debo entrenar así que vete OK? Aah otra cosa no me hables vale?.-le contesto

-Pero que aguado Jazz pero allá tu, solo si necesitas a alguien llámame.-No podía se mas zorra?

Camine y pase frente a ellos Jasper me miro esperando a que hablara pero no lo hice y Lauren tan hipócrita me saludo yo solo le sonreí y seguí mi camino

-Bella.-Escuche a Jasper

No me pare seguí caminando y le subí mas al volumen de mi ipod no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, cruce los vestidores y me fui a sentar abajo de mi árbol saque mi libro y comencé a leer, siempre que estaba ahí se me olvidaba todo, donde estaba quien era todo se me olvidaba, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que vi que alguien se sentaba a mi lado cuando voltee vi a Edward sonriendo y con una manzana estirada, me quite los audífonos y lo salude.

-Hola Bells, toma te traje esto.-Me dio la manzana

-Gracias.-Sonreí

-Es un buen día no? Me gusta mucho sabes y mas porque estoy acá contigo.-Reímos y comenzamos a platicar

Vi que ya estaban las porristas en el campo y algunos jugadores igual Rose me vio y me sonrió y hizo que todas hicieran mi porra

-_dame una "B", "b" , dame una "E","e" , dame una "L" "l", dame otra "L" "l" ,Dame una "A" "a", que dice "BELLA".- _Edd se rió y yo me puse roja.-Tus amigas están locas, bueno es Alice y Rose.-Amboscomenzamos a reírnos.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron Jasper no me volvió a hablar, Edward y yo siempre nos sentábamos de bajo del árbol o en el estacionamiento, Rose y Alice estaban con sus novios y yo como siempre disfrutando de mis ratos a solas.

Era viernes, y había fiesta en casa de Edward, el invito a toda la escuela yo no debía faltar pues también irían mis locas amigas y era de esperar ver a todo el equipo ahí yo me estaba alistando cuando escuche el timbre de mi casa baje a ver quien había tocado, nunca me imagine ver a Jasper ahí parado.

-Hola, que haces aquí?.-Le pregunte

-Vine a verte.-Contesto.-Donde vas?

-A la fiesta de Edd todos estarán ahí.-Reí y lo pase a la sala.-Que tu no iras?

-No se.-Dijo

-Dime que necesitas?.-Le pregunte

-Nada solo quería verte, con eso de que te la pasas con ese tal "Edd" pues ya no te he visto en la escuela.-Reí

-Tenemos 4 clases juntos.-El alzo los hombros.-Bien si no te molesta debo apurarme para la fiesta

-Aah si bueno tal vez vaya si tu llegas conmigo.-Yo no le veía nada de malo

-OK solo subo por mis cosas y nos vamos.-Me levante y le hable a Clarie.-Sírvele algo a Jasper

Subí a mi habitación y saque mi chamarra de piel y tome mi bolso, esta fiesta no era la típica de Rose y Alice, era la típica de Edward, buena música alcohol y diversión.

Baje y Jasper estaba sentado en viendo las fotos que tenia ahí, eran las de mis hermanas y las mías.

-Listo nos vamos?.-Le dije y el se levanto

-Si, gracias Clarie.-Salimos y subimos a su auto.-Solo dime por donde irme que se llegar

-Si sigue toda la carretera.-Baje la ventanilla y deje que el aire me refrescara el camino fue rápido y con un silencio bastante incomodo.-Es en esa desviación la vez?

-Si.-Entramos y seguimos el camino.-Esta muy perdida su casa no?

-Si pero cuando ya conoces el camino no es difícil.-Sonreí y llegamos al claro de la casa de Edd

Todas las chicas de ahí voltearon al ver el auto de Jasper, el bajo y abrió mi puerta y fue cuando me di cuenta que había sido mala idea venirme en el auto de el.

-OK gracias y disfruta la fiesta.-Le dije cuando subíamos las escaleras

-De nada y tu te quedas conmigo.-Me tomo de la cintura y me adentro a la casa, había bastante gente y no se podía ni caminar, el estaba tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído.

No sabia por donde ir así que comencé a recordar la casa, según el cuadro de enfrente estábamos en medio de la sala así que había 5 opciones escaleras, cocina, estudio, comedor o piano decidí ir en dirección al piano era el mas cerca Jasper me apretó mas de la cintura y me pego mas a el.

-Donde vamos?.-Pregunto en mi oído y yo me encogí

-En dirección al piano seguro por ahí están los chicos.-Le grite

Cuando llegue me solté de el y comencé a buscar a mis amigos, al único que vi fue a Edward recargado en el piano viendo hacia afuera como solía hacerlo después de tocar su piano, corrí y lo abrace por atrás.

-Hermosa.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.-A que hora llegaste que no te vi?

-Apenas hay mucha gente y no sabia a donde ir por eso decidí venir directo al piano.-Sonrió y me abrazo.

-Disculpa.-Se me había olvidado Jasper

-Ops Sorry, llegamos junto no sabes donde están los demás?.-Le pregunte a Edd

-Si están cerca de las escaleras, vengan yo los llevo.-Tomamos un atajo y llegamos rápido a donde estaban

Desde que llegue y Edd me abrazo no había visto la cara de Jasper hasta que Emm se levanto, estaba furioso, este chico era un bipolar en serio, hace unos minutos estaba bien y ahora estaba enojado.

-Ven te quiero enseñar algo.-Me dijo Edd al oído

-Si.-Voltee y hice señas.-Regreso

Subimos las escaleras seguro el quería enseñarme mas discos o alguna obra de arte de Esme su madre, llegamos al tercer piso y caminamos el largo pasillo a su habitación.

-Mira tengo esto para ti.-Camino y abrió su buró

-Que es?.-Me acerque a el, me entrego un paquete envuelto

-Ábrelo te encantara.-Dijo divertido, lo abrí y vaya sorpresa me lleve era una foto de el y mía juntos en el prado.

-Es… hermosa.-Estaba en un portarretratos de madera tallada con nuestros nombres-Gracias Edd

-De nada hermosa ahora vamos a abajo pero deja tus cosas aquí porque se te vayan a perder.-Me quite mi chamarra y deje mi bolsa en su cama

Bajamos riendo y yo acomodando mi peinado ya que el muy chistoso me despeino pero bueno el no salio ileso de esto, en el primer piso estaban aun mis amigos que voltearon de inmediato al escuchar las risas, Rose sonrió y al igual que los otros excepto Jasper.

-Ahora regreso debo revisar que no le hagan nada a mi piano.-Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue yo me acerque a mis amigos y acepte el vaso que me ofreció Alice

-Que andaban haciendo los dos solitos arriba?.-Comenzó Emmett

-Nada Oso solo fui a dejar mis cosas y nada mas.-me bebí todo el trago

.

.

.

Me sentía mareada no sabia cuantos tragos había tomado, así que decidí pararme a bailar junto con Rose y Alice, debo admitir que me mal viajé con la música pero que mas podía hacer estaba tan concentrada bailando que no me di cuenta cuando Rose se fue a sentar.

Edward se acerco y comenzó a bailar con nosotras, y es que lo mas raro es que comenzamos a bailar como solíamos bailar cuando andábamos eso me desconcentro.

-Porque bailamos así?.-Le dije en el oído

-Porque no se otra forma de bailar esto contigo.-Reímos y seguimos bailando

Cada vez mas juntos y cada vez subía mas el calor, comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido como por ejemplo que Lauren le pido una habitación a Edd para su cita y lo que el le contesto, y es que el ruido de la música evitaba que nos escucháramos así que nos juntábamos mas hasta el punto de estar nariz con nariz.

Después de la nada sentí que alguien nos separaba yo no sabia quien ni porque me jalaron tan fuerte que quede aplastada por la gente en el rincón busque un hueco para volver a donde estaba y los vi.

-Que te pasa?.-Decía Edward

-Aléjate de ella.-Le contesto el

-Que les pasa?.-Me puse en medio

-Este péndejo que viene a quererte alejar de mi.-Contesto Edward

-A ver, aquí no pasa nada, tu y tu síganme.-Los señale y camine hacia las escaleras subí al segundo piso y los espere.

Los dos se veían furiosos y una parte de mi sintió miedo pero después se esfumo, Edward se paro detrás de mi y el enfrente ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Que demonios paso allá abajo?.-Pregunte después de ver que ni uno de los dos hablaba

-El llego y te jalo.-Dijo Edward y fue cuando yo lo mire a el, no dijo nada

-Jasper porque demonios me jalaste?.-Le pregunte

-Porque este péndejo te iba a besar.-Contesto

-No nos íbamos a besar y aparte a ti que te importa no eres nadie para jalarme.-Le dije enojada.-Te voy a pedir un favor nunca vuelvas a hacerlo Edward es mi mejor amigo

-Pero…-Protesto pero no lo deje

-Nada Jasper, vamos Edd.-Pase a su lado y baje las escaleras

Después de decirle eso Jasper se fue, y la fiesta siguió que se creía ese chico? Estaba loco o que?.

La fiesta acabo Edd y yo subimos por mis cosas y fue ahi donde el me dijo algo que nunca espere oir de el.

-Jasper quiere contigo…-Dijo el muy serio

-Lo crees?.-Lo mire y el desvió la mirada

-Si lo creo es un péndejo.-Dijo y camino al ventanal

-Porque?.-Me acerque a el

-Por jalarte y querer alejarte de mi, el llego tarde no nos puede separar.-Dijo sin mirarme

-Nunca me alejaría de ti, ni aunque me fuera a vivir a china ya lo sabes verdad?.-Le conteste y lo abrace

-Promete que si andas con el no me olvidaras?.-Eso me dolió como podía dudar de mi

-Lo prometo Edd y me duele que no confíes en mi sabes que yo no te olvidare ni me alejare de ti.-Nos abrazamos y después de un buen rato me despedí de el.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me di una ducha y me dormí no se cuanto rato, después prendí mi laptop y comencé a hacer mi tarea para luego abrir mi correo, tenia 4 correos de mis padres seguro estaba preocupados.

_Sábado 9 Agosto 20:00_

_Hija como has estado tu padre y yo seguimos en México el hospital es un éxito no sabes cuantos niños hay acá son tan tiernos. Cuídate y pronto nos veremos._

_Mami y Papi te quieren_

_Sábado 9 agosto 20:20_

_Hija porque no has contestado? Esta todo bien por allá?_

_Mami_

_Sábado 9 agosto 20:40_

_Isabella contesta los mensajes o hablare con Billy para que vaya a verte _

_Mami_

_Sábado 9 agosto 21:00_

_Isabella tomare el primer vuelo hacia allá si no me contestas_

_Mami_

_Sábado 9 agosto 21:10_

_Tranquila madre estoy bien estaba haciendo tarea, no es necesario que mandes niñeras o al FBI a la casa, me alegra que todo vaya bien en México los extraño espero regresen pronto. _

_Bells_

Era seguro que mi madre estuviera preocupada siempre que mandaba un correo lo debía contestar aprisa ya que se alteraba tanto baje a la cocina y deje la laptop en la barra para prepararme un emparedado y servir un poco de jugo.

_Sábado 9 agosto 21:15_

_Discúlpame sabes como es tu madre de loca, nosotros también te extrañamos y morimos por regresar espero que el próximo mes vayamos cuídate y de todos modos le diré a Billy que mande a Jake a casa te amamos_

Torcí los ojos y comencé a comer después vi una película, como helado y muchos dulces lo bueno de que mis padres viajaran era que podía comer todos los dulces y helado que quisiera aunque lo malo era que los extrañaba muchísimo.

Recogí mi tiradero y subí a mi habitación puse mi música a todo volumen y me senté en el escritorio a revisar unas cosas y la verdad era que este día era el mas tranquilo que había tenido, lo agradecía pues con Rose y Alice no se puede uno relajar.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron sin muchas cosas importantes, me la pasaba con las chicas, con Edd, un fin de semana en la Push con Jake y sus amigos, y Jasper bueno el no me hablaba en la escuela, venia a verme, hablaba a mi casa o por correo, no sabia lo que le pasaba y se me hacia un chico súper pesado.

Trataba de evitarlo en la escuela pero me era imposible porque siempre estaba donde estaban los del equipo y por consiguiente las porritas donde estaba yo así que era todo un enrollo.

Hoy en las clase de Filosofía el se porto muy extraño como les dije en la escuela casi no me hablaba y hoy me sorprendió cuando entro al salón estaba sentada en la ultima mesa al fondo, solía sentarme sola, el se fue derecho a donde estaba yo y se sentó dándome un beso cerca del labio.

-Que te pasa?.-Le pregunte

-Nada.-Dijo muy sonriente y es que maldita sea esa camisa se le veía tan bien y como estaba cayendo un poco de hielo venia mojado y por dios.

-OK.-Me gire no podía seguir viéndolo de esa manera

-Y después de esta nos toca Historia y como dijo que no vendría tendremos 4 horas libres no es así?.-Me dijo

-Si tendremos 4 horas libres.-Seguí rayando mi libreta

-OK entonces iremos a mi casa que no esta muy lejos de aquí porque quiero platicar contigo.-Le iba contestar pero el profesor comenzó con su clase.

La clase se me hizo muy corta, cuando me di cuenta ya medio salón estaba afuera guarde mis cosas y cuando las iba a cargar Jasper las tomo y estiro su mano, lo mire y el tomo mi mano y salimos del salón, afuera estaba la estupida de lauren con sus amigas cuando nos vio abrió la boca como tonta.

-Jasper?.-Dijo cuando pasamos alado de ella

Obviamente Jasper no le hizo caso soltó mi mano y paso su brazo en mis hombros yo no entendía nada de esto estaba tan perdida.

-No puedo ir contigo.-Le dije intentándome alejar de el

-No es que no quieras, es que vas a ir conmigo.-Salimos al estacionamiento y subimos a su auto

Camino a su casa intente hablar pero el subió el volumen y iba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción yo frustrada solo mire por la ventanilla. Cuando llegamos bajo y me ayudo a bajar a mi su casa era una de las mas grandes del pueblo, nada extravagante pero si grande.

-Ahora si me dirás porque me trajiste?.-Le dije en la entrada

-Ammm como te explico?.-Dijo acomodando su cabello.-Pues mira yo… tu no soy bueno en esto

_._

_._

_._

_Adelanto del próximo Cáp._

_-No te entiendo.-Dije recargándome _

_-Pues tu me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia…_

_-Yo no se que decirte.-El se acerco y me beso_

_**Espero le guste este capitulo no puedo creer que después de tantas semanas le diga y es un estupido por ser como es… OK aun odio a Jasper (solo en esta historia) me dirán porque Bella & Jasper y no Alice y Jasper, pues es muy fácil el es muy parecido a un chico del cual me estoy inspirando y si leyeron el primer capitulo entenderán a Bella que después de sentirse mal por a ver hecho sufrir a Edd ahora se vuelve a enamorar de un "plástico". **_

_**Dejen sus Reviews me interesa que piensan.(Algún consejo?)**_

_**Bye Bye Love**_

_**Mon Carter ! =D**_


End file.
